moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Elyona Gaius
Elyona Gaius is the spiritual leader of the Covenant of the Pious, and a former Bishop in the Council of Bishops. She is a young woman who has accomplished much in her relatively short life. Elyona is the daughter of Chaori Ravenshadow and Baelion Blackwind. She is an only child, and a bastard until recently when her father chose to recognize her. She has been married twice, and has a child from each marriage. Appearance A young face that blends into the crowd. There was nothing particularly special about the Priestess, no strange quality that stood out or commanded attention. There were childish freckles that dotted her face that made her look younger still, a quality that she didn’t seem entirely happy about. Beyond the youthful face, her body didn’t give much to go on for age either. While she had some curves that women were suppose to have, the rest of her remained rather thin as if she could blow away at any moment if the wind was strong enough. Boney would be a good way to describe Elyona. The one real unique feature of Elyona would have to be her voice. Every word she spoke sounded as if there was a song behind it, projecting an overall feeling of peace and tranquility. It was strange to hear both sounds come from the same place, but together they made a harmonious sound. Personality Elyona is a soft-hearted person. She is full of a soft, warm, and chipper joy that bubbles from within her. While she is a young woman, she spends most of her time observing those around her, to see where she can help them, instead of focusing on herself like many of her own age. Elyona is an honest woman who holds little back, unless she's too afraid to crush the person she's speaking to with the honest truth. She'll soften the blow every time before speaking so bluntly. History Early Life Elyona grew up in the Ravenshadow House, thinking she was too a daughter of Katya and Arthur Ravenshadow. As her mother was unwed when she gave birth, Katya Ravenshadow took over as mother to prevent the family from disgrace. Chaori Ravenshadow at the time was a Priestess of the Light and quickly returned to that life once her daughter was able to eat solid food and be away from her. Elyona lived a life in the Light, always feeling like she was a burden to her parents. As Arthur and Katya saw her as a disgrace instead of a blessed granddaughter, they often treated her like a step-child. Instead of living the high life of nobility, she was treated like someone adopted into the house. This shaped Elyona's nature however, instead of turning her bitter. Elyona entered the priesthood at a very young age, due to her rejection at home. She from there, dedicated her life to being a daughter of the Light. Just as her family was inclined for magic, Elyona seemed to do just as well with the Light. Her faith was unshakable. She found her place as a Confessor of the Light before the age of fifteen, bringing forth the truth from those that hid it, and relieved burdens from those who carried them. During her training, she met Sir Vesran Rand and became fast friends until they were both released from training. Elyona entered strict Confessor training for a year after that point. Like many of the youth of war, she learned fast and trained hard to be the best person she could be. Her allegiance was never to be with a single faction, group, or organization, but to the Light itself. And the Light spanned many races, many people, and many groups. Elyona found herself involved in a small group that wished to reclaim Pyrewood right after Confessor training. That group, while doing rather well for themselves, ran into a small section of the Scarlet Crusade that took a liking to the pious confessor. In exchange for the group's safety, they took the young confessor as a prize for their organization. While trapped in the Scarlet Crusade, Elyona did what she could to make things better for everyone. When there were prisoners of the Crusade, she demanded it be her that Confessed them, to often set them free when they were considered 'criminals' of the Crusade. Many of the people that looked up to her within the Crusade fled shortly after her abandonment. During her time within, she was married at the tender age of sixteen to the Scarlet Highlord, and kept in a keep while she was with child. But the Light saw fit to push his passions elsewhere, to another woman, leaving Elyona to be free of her scarlet chains. The Mage called Mordren had watched after the Confessor the entire time she was within the Scarlet Crusade, looking for the best time as to set her free, knowing that she was a prisoner. After her time of the Scarlet Crusade was over, Elyona gave birth to her son, Thanos, and began the Covenant of the Pious. Elyona attracted a few followers during her sermons of compassion, and traveled around to do good upon the world. It was within the Covenant of the Pious that Elyona met Lumaricus Gaius and fell deeply in love with the Kul Tirian Marine and Knight. Recent History Elyona and Lumaricus married not long after the Covenant of the Pious began. And with their married life, they settled into the Argent Crusade, finding their cause to be the most needed at the time. Elyona took up a life as a farm-woman, while Lumaricus worked within the Crusade. For a year of her life, Elyona knew nothing but quiet peace within her farm-house. She preached to those who wished to hear weekly, and brought smiles to the faces of those who sought to defend their land from the remaining Scourge. Elyona became pregnant with her second child in year two of her peaceful living. In that time, she was asked to live with her aunt Hellissa Brisby in order to keep the family close together while she was with child. She lived in her father's castle, Caer Mydas, in Brightdale Basin during this time, and the first six months of Castiel's life. Once she felt Castiel was old enough, Elyona decided her time of rest was at an end. She purchased a caravan for her small family to travel in and restarted the holy group that was Covenant of the Pious with fresh faces. Covenant of the Pious was founded to spread the Light around like a seed. With each good deed the group was to do, the Light within the people around them would grow. She dreamt of stalwart Knights that defended those that could not help themselves, clergymen free of politics and full of goodwill towards others, and scholars that dreamt only of educating others. Category:Priests Category:Covenant of the Pious Category:Council of Bishops Category:Human Category:Characters Category:House of Ravenshadow Category:Order of the Crimson Fist